The Black Maelstrom
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Ignored by his family because his siblings have the power of the Kyuubi, neglected because he doesn't have the strength to obtain his dreams, and he can't use chalkra. But when Naruto meets a mysterious woman who unlocks an ancient power within him, nothing can prepare the Elemental Nations for the Black Maelstrom. Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

*Sniff* 'why won't they notice me? Why doesn't my family care about me?', a four year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze thought as he sat in the corner of the room as his siblings celebrated their birthday, no one ever remembered his birthday.

Everyone was smiling laughing, ignoring him like he wasn't even there like they couldn't see him.

"Naruto-kun why are you crying?", he heard a melodious feminine voice ask worry laced this unfamiliar person's tone. The young whiskered blonde blinked and looked up to see a beautiful young- _looking_ -girl with dark black hair streaked with dark orange. Cool. Though what caught, Naruto's attention most were her eyes, bright violet eyes with slit pupils, they seemed to just _glow._

"w-who a-are you dattebayo?", Naruto asked the woman who now that he got a look at the woman she was stunning to say the least, even if her clothes seemed weird. Her dark hair was tied in a thick braid, her bangs framed her heart shaped face on the left dark orange, the right black as night.

"Yuugure, Luna Yuugure it's nice to finally meet you Naru-kun," she said with a giggle, at his verbal tic. "what you say we ditch this snooze fest?" She didn't give him a chance to reply as she pulled him along surprising him when they phased through the walls of the Namikaze Mansion. Once they were out, Naruto looked at her with a shocked look, "Oh yeah… that teehee, well that is what I wanna show you!"

She was kinda odd like there were no restraints on anything she said or did, she did as she pleased. As young as Naruto was he could respect that.

"ya know Naru-kun, I was wondering if you would like me to train you?", Luna asked Naruto making his eyes go wide filled with hope. "more to the point would you like to be strong, stronger than your parents or any shinobi?"

"Y-you can do that?", she nodded, and he was suddenly hugging the myterious woman he'd only just met.

"Yes but it is more than just training, I would have to turn you, make you something that can't be considered human. You would be like me, living the boundary between monster and man, only you can make this choice."

"will I look weird?", She giggled that this was the only thing that could bother the blond, she shook her head. "Then make me like you Luna-chan dattebayo!" He proclaimed as she kneeled down licking her lips with a predatory look, she draped her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear seductively, "Now stay still, if you don't you'll die…" With that Naruto froze stiff as a board even as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder slicing into his flesh. The warm trickle of his blood soaking into his shirt as he cringed as she bit down harder, he felt as though liquid fire was being dumped into his veins, he couldn't even scream as tears threatened to burst from his eyes. He couldn't even fathom the reason every inch every molecule of his body was in the most excruciating pain.

Then she released him from her jaws, with a slight gasp she hummed thoughtfully as she licked her lips of his blood, "Oh Naru-kun you taste delicious… oh he passed out, oh well he'll be fine after all turning him was a success, he has quite the potential." Luna lifted the unconscious blonde up smiling as the bite mark closed in seconds. She disappeared moments later, appearing in a small house in a field in Konaha. The place he would call home for the years to come.

{four years later}

It had been four years since the night that Naruto met the Hunter Luna Yuugure, and quite a bit has changed apart from no longer being human, finding out he has the most powerful element Darkness. The fact his release was something of a cross between a fox and a wolf, he gained similar features and mannerisms of the two He had gotten progressively taller, though he was only eight years old he stood a foot taller than his younger siblings. Though he didn't care much for his family, especially not Menma, Luna had made sure he never forgot how important family was. Even if they had never seemed to pay him any mind.

He stood at an impressive (for his age) 5'6", his body was naturally well toned and healthy, but through the hell that Luna called training his body looked like it was carved from stone. He sported an eight pack, calves that could cut diamond, biceps, triceps, quads, pecs toned and lean. His hair golden blond streaked with jet, smoother and less unruly than his original spiky mess. His eyes however had changed the least still the crystal blue pools punctuated by their slit pupils. His whisker marks slightly darker as well, but his face had lost most of the baby fat and was now more angled adding to his fox like appearance.

Naruto was wearing a sleeveless black top, black ANBU pants though he never wore the shinobi sandals as he could feel vibrations through the ground better, he had a dark orange sash tied around his waist

Now what was he doing today well he was getting ready for his first day at the academy, today heads would turn as the newest member of the House of Shadows would make an appearance. Naruto headed down stair of his home he shared with his sensei and fellow hunter, to see breakfast was set out on the table and he could see there was a note. He picked it up to see it read…

 _Naruto-kun I will be out of the village for quite a bit possibly a month, try not to get in too much trouble. Keep your abilities on the down low. When I'm back I'll begin training you in kenjustu, there are a few dozen scrolls in the basement on ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and anrah manipulation. Have fun at the academy!_

 _Love Luna Yuugure_

"Hmm, I guess I should grab a scroll or two," He shrugged and grabbed his bag walking into the basement and grabbing one on anrah manipulation, one on genjutsu, and a C-rank water style jutsu. Satisfied with what he had he left the room sealed it, and locked up after he left.

He walked through the streets his eyes squinted as he smiled at the villagers while slowly leaking KI, they didn't stare long. He had stopped hating being stared at and being called a 'demon' since at the moment he kinda was. It was fear or respect, if they couldn't respect him they would fear him. Though Naruto would prefer the respect.

So he walked on without a care, heading toward the ninja academy.

Naruto went to open the door to the classroom before he smirked as he slid the door open, as he walked in everyone's eyes were on him even that Uchiha's fan girls, the silence tense until the instructor Iruka Umino spoke up, "N-Name?"

Naruto raised a brow before deciding to speak, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"WHAT?!" was everyone's response, Mito looked on the verge of tears, Menma was glaring daggers at him.

"Yup, the one and only," Naruto said with an uncaring sigh he walked over past the smaller kids his age he sat next to the Uchiha kid, Sasuke. Didn't bother sparing the brat a second glance. Naruto sighed pulling out his Genjutsu scroll and started reading it, Naruto was curious about genjutsu since he found he could channel chalkra and anrah into his eyes to cast one. Though there was the fact that, his element allowed for the use of all elemental jutsu now he was stuck on water he got wind down easy.

Mito was confused as to why her Onee-chan looked so much older, and where he had been for four years. To this day it hurt her heart that their family had pushed him away, but she was happy he was ok. She was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard the malevolent chuckling of the Kyuubi sealed into him,' **Hehe so that is what happened to the boy! Ha to think he would become one of them, I doubt even I could stand toe to toe with who ever made him.'** with a final laugh the Fox cut the connection. Leaving Mito staring wide eyed at her brother, who turned to meet her eyes he smiled before turning back to his scroll.

The day continued fairly easily at least till the instructors started talking to students about how to use kunai and shuriken. There were a few stupid answers as to what they were, Naruto didn't feel like drawing attention to him self so he didn't answer. However he was itching to show what he could do. So when no one volunteered at first he spoke up. "I guess I'll go first," he said as he walked up grabbing the kunai from Iruka he stood a good twenty feet from the post his eyes shut. Naruto opened the and a flick of the wrist was the only thing anyone saw before the knife punched through the wooden post embedding into the wall up to the handle. He sighed, he needed to work on holding back, "Well crap I threw it a little too hard…sorry Iruka-sensei." He hummed to himself walking off to the side.

Once the post got replaced there were spars that were… well they were pathetic. Menma ended up getting kicked through a wall courtesy of Naruto. It was really boring but he figured he they would get better at least some of them were from clans.

Naruto sighed inwardly as he laid on the roof of the academy, it was nice to simply relax sometimes. He frowned as a scent passed his nose, he smirked opening his eyes to see Sasuke glaring at him.

"How are you so strong!", he snarled down at Naruto, but the blondes grin just got wider pissing the Uchiha off even more.

"Because I am beyond the limitations of a human." Naruto said

"what the hell is that supposed to mean," he said with a scowl.

Naruto sighed standing up he was full head taller than Sasuke, he looked down at the Uchiha, yeah this kid was smug, arrogant, and Naruto was having none of it.

"You think you are entitled to power because you're an Uchiha, ha! Get real, I told you why you figure out the how." Naruto disappeared of the edge of the roof leaving a seething Sasuke.

Naruto was walking home hoping to get a little bit of training in, maybe 'wait what smells so good? Not food good but, mmm' he turned around trying to get a trace on that smell. Now his senses were better than any ninja dog, but this was faint. It didn't seem too be any large distance away it was close in fact.

"Damn what is that smell?", he muttered to himself, he inhaled deeply closing his eyes trying to seek it out. This was _his_ version of a sensor made the world draped in shadows anything living was surrounded in red or white, people and animals were red, plants were white.

While others like him were different colors.

Where?

Where?

'Aha there you are.', he said his crystal blue eyes were midnight blue and black slit pupils, a predatory look cross his face.

He crept along the ground through the bushes, with all the stealth of the creature he was. He finally came upon the source of such a heavenly scent, damn he was a sucker for exotic girls… well his version of exotic.

'wait I'm eight, if I do what my other half is telling me to I will look like a perv, sigh' Naruto thought standing up a few feet behind Sakura Haruno. In his honest opinion she was really cute, her bubblegum pink hair was really unique, her emerald green eyes were beautiful. Her forehead…perfect to kiss. Yeah she had an unhealthy obsession with the uchiha brat, but hey he knew how to deal with that.

"So exactly what do you see in him?", Naruto asked aloud as he leaned against a tree. The pinkette nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned to see the other class hottie, he looked older but apparently he was their age. She blushed as she stared at the blonde's crystal blue eyes, 'wow, I mean wow, he is so hot. 'Why the hell do I want Sasuke when Naruto is right here?'

'wow I thought I'd have to do some convincing, whatevs', Naruto to thought inwardly shrugging at her mood flip.

" _Soo_ any reason you like him or is it because everyone else does," Naruto asked again crossing his arms. He wasn't glaring he was curious why anyone would like that guy.

"I don't know, I guess I just want someone to acknowledge me. I hate my stupid hair, my stupid fore head, my-", she was cut off as Naruto put a finger to her lips to stop her from talking, she looked wide eyed seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"You are beautiful in every possible way Sakura-chan, and you are more special than you can possibly imagine…," he told her softly.

She didn't realize just how right he was then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Well then… was not expecting that kind of reaction to the story. To clear things up Naruto has chalkra but not a lot, he isn't a jinchuriki. And to DragonPony022 seriously, Naruto is eight in this chapter, he ain't no broody ass Vamp and he is not seducing another eight year-old, sorry. As for his family I think Mito is the only one who is going to be forgiven, a little. Hmm decisions, decisions.**

 **Time skip one year**

Naruto sat on the roof of his small two story house, in a field in Konaha he and Sukura…well that one is a bit complicated. The past year-was shit the Uchiha massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, leaving only Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru of the Sannin becoming a missing nin, crazy pedo bastard was experimenting on civilians. Crazy snake. Naruto was seriously starting to doubt Minato's leadership skills, he had laid of training and wasn't learning much, it wasn't his style but luna had noticed more ANBU around so the two Hunters figured they'd make themselves unnoticed till Naruto graduated. Then there was the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki, Luna didn't say much but she figured they'd want the Biiju, so it couldn't be good.

"damn humans, annoying," he muttered.

Anyway today was the weekend so Naruto was going to go see if he could find something to do, however he was brought out of his thoughts by a certain pinkette he's been spending quite some time with since that first day at the academy. Wait when did Sakura know where he lived?

"Hey Naruto-kun! _Huh so this is where he lives_ ," She called out from the field thinking the last part to herself, she wasn't really sure what she was expecting. It was a small two story house that was next to a few tree's in a field. The place was really peaceful and really out of the way of most of the village.

Naruto smiled to himself and jumped down from the roof, landing in front of her, "Hey Sakura-chan good to see you, but how'd you know where I lived?" the blonde asked with a raised brow, while Sakura looked a little guilty at the question.

"well I uh I asked Mito-chan and she said you lived out here," Naruto's eye narrowed at that, "Your not mad are you?" she asked nervously, since she knew how bad his relationship was with his family. Naruto sighed, "no I'm not, Mito is one of the only people of my so called 'family' that cared about me, anyway, what you wanna do?"

"You wanna just hang out today, here?", Naruto smiled nodding, gesturing for her to follow into the house, the two ended up just watching a movie and talking. Though Naruto couldn't help but think that his Luna was going to do something that would make his life really complicated.

 **With Luna Yuugure in Taki**

Luna was walking through Taki with a smile on her face, she had gotten word from her spy network of the location, names, and conditions of almost all of the Jinchuriki in the Elemental Nations. She knew the Hachibi and Niibi were in good hands as of the moment in Kumo, the Ichibi was in Suna, Sanbi in Kiri, Naruto was basically the one protecting the Kyuubi even if he didn't or anyone else knew it. The Nanabi was here in Taki. The other three she had no clue.

Her network was good and was around since the first Great Shinobi war. Funny thing is she was someone nobody had ever known about till Naruto. Not even the network she managed knew who she was.

When Luna had heard of how the Nanabi jinchuriki was treated…let's just say she was pissed off. So here she is and she would offer the girl a better life, anyone prevents her from taking the girl if she wanted to leave would die. To Luna freedom was a fundamental right.

"Get out of here demon bitch!" someone said making the rage boil behind the normally cheery woman's eyes, she scowled glaring at the scene. A shop owner had thrown, literally thrown, a girl Naruto's age out of a shop. The girl had mint green hair, tan skin, orange pupil-less eyes she wore simple gray clothes almost rags and from the look of her condition it seemed she was malnourished. The shop owner raised a hand to hit the girl and she flinched closing her eyes waiting for the pain, instead she heard the pained yelp and the sound of bone cracking. She opened her eyes to see a raven-haired woman had the shopkeeper's wrist in a vice-grip as she glared with rage filled glowing violet eyes. However her choice of attire was odd.

With a sickening *snap!* the man's wrist broke falling to the ground as the woman kicked him swiftly in the head knocking him unconscious, the woman seemed to relax before she turned to the girl with a cheery smile and asked, "Hiya you ok? I'm Luna what's your name?" The girl looked at the woman hesitantly.

"M-my name is Fu, why are you helping me," Fu said tentatively as the strange woman helped her up, but as she grabbed her hand Nanabi started getting frantic in her cage screaming at her to stay close to the woman and something about a Nightfall wolf.

"because silly that's my job." Luna said with a light giggle, she turned and gestured for Fu to follow and against her previous experiences with people she followed Luna.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto's day was going fairly good, he had no complaints to just spend time with his friend. Hmm was that all Sakura was to him, a friend, the blonde would like to think there was something more but in truth he was scared she didn't feel the same. Hell she didn't even know what he was.

Tearing her eyes from the movie they were watching she looked to Naruto seeing him staring out the window lost in his thoughts. The small frown that marred his lips was enough to tell the pinkette that something was bothering him. It wasn't a first that she had seen him like this, sometimes when they were walking to the academy together she could feel the glares directed at them or rather at Naruto. She had no idea why, but she wanted to know why people always looked him that way, or how he never talked about his family beyond the occasional smile or 'hello' to Mito. Or even the fact he looked at least three or four years older than he actually was.

"Naruto-kun I-I want to ask you why people look at you why they do, why you don't talk about your family, and why you look so much older than I know you are?", He sighed and stood up looking up looking to her with a pleading look.

"Sakura-chan please don't think different of me for this, for what I am…", with that he stepped back taking a deep breath closing his eyes before they snapped open no longer the cerulean blue but a dark midnight blue, " **Shikai (primary release)** "

Instantly his body was surrounded by a pitch black sphere as it grew slightly, she heard a low growl as the sphere condensed around Naruto's form before it dissipated. What was there was breath taking, Naruto had at least grown by six inches his hair was wild and unruly, his whisker marks were more defined. He was grinning showing his canines were longer and more like fangs. On his head were two black wolf ears, and out of the base of his spine were four long black fox tails tipped by gold.(A/N: Naruto in his **Bankai** form has ten tails and is some were around the size of Gamabunta, **Nikai** he has seven) His fingernails were claws and his body seemed even more toned than before.

"N-Naruto-kun what is this y-you look incredible, _incredibly hot CHA!_ ", Sakura thought as she began to look over Naruto's Shikai form, it was like instead of this being a secondary form it was like this his real form.

He raised an eyebrow at the comment on his appearance before deciding to explain, "Yeah this isn't a jutsu, I never had enough chalkra to perform then so I substitute it with Anrah to do techniques, also the brute strength and speed is from me not being human anymore. As for the part about y appearance my kind age different for the first hundred fifty or so years, we don't age physically past about twenty-five. Plus we're immortal." He said while Sakura's eyes went wide as dinner plates, she couldn't even get words out to state her shock, before he plopped down next to her wrapping two of his four tails around her.

He pulled her close to him whispering into the girls ear, "You know that reason why you were so special Sa-ku-ra? It's because your anrah reserves are MASSIVE, meaning you could be like me." If Sakura's eyes could have gotten any bigger than they would have, but she just pointed to herself with her shocked expression still in place. A simple nod was her answer. Sakura effectively passed out.

"Naruto-kun…not human…really hot…tails…be like him…", she muttered in a daze.

She laid back on the couch a dreamy look on her face as she smiled, leaning down he planted a quick kiss on her lips making her smile wider and snuggle into his chest.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he pondered how these next few years would go down, he honestly couldn't decide whether to leave before or after he became a chunin. It would definitely be after he turned Sakura, there was no way in hell he wouldn't.

Yes these next few years would be fun.

 **Somebody tell me if they want Naruto to kill Minato, or have a Fallen hired by Iwa do it during the chunin exams? Give me a list of girls you want, doesn't have to be from Naruto.**


End file.
